My Sister
by kaycedilla2011
Summary: Basically, puck overhears Rachel and his sister talking about a secret from Rachel's past. Puckleberry in the future. :D
1. the conversation that changed it all

Title: My sister

Rating: K+

Summary: Puck learns something dark about Rachels shaky past when he overhears his sister and her Jewish mentor Rachel having a deep conversation, how does this change pucks view of Rachel? Eventually puckleberry goodness

Disclaimer: I own nothing or else mark salling would love lea. And never wear a shirt!

Chapter one: The conversation that changed everything

One hot autumn day in Lima, Ohio at the Puckermans house, a young Sarah puckerman was sitting in the kitchen adoring her idol; Rachel Berry.

Puck POV

I know I know youre probably thinking why the hell is berry the gleek freak in my house right? Well, turns out underneath those ridiculously short catholic schoolgirl skirts, Berry was actually very sweet, and my sister Sarah wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Two weeks ago I wouldve begged my sister to pick someone, no ANYONE other than Berry to look up to, but then having her around here all the time these past few weeks, Ive seen a new side to Berry, and even though Ill never admit to saying this, I actually admire her and maybe even love her? I mean what? No. puck does not Love girls, he screws them but with her, its just different. Anyway, look I got off subject, so its Tuesday night and my sister and Rachel are having their weekly Chinese food dinner when I overheard their conversation I had to stop in and listen

General POV

"So Rachel I know this might be kind of weird for me to say, because I love puck and all, hes a great big brother, but Ive always wished he were a girl. I mean no. that came out wrong, I am trying to say I love you Rachel, and Im glad that you have been here lately, bebecause I uh consider you the best big sister a girl could ever ask for Rachel"

Rachel burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Rach, I didnt mean to hurt your feelings, and I just wanted to tell you"

"No no sweetheart, I appreciate that very much. I love being here for you, youre a great kid. I just uh, that really hit home for me. Did I ever tell you about my little sister grace?"

"No, I never even knew you have a sister."

"I had a sister, once. You see, I was eight. My mom and my daddy decided to have a new baby, and I was so excited! I decided right there that I was going to be the best big sister ever, and I went to the library and got all these books and I made a list, and and I was so determined so when the day came for my baby sister to be born, my daddy brought me to the hospital, and after she was born I was so excited to go in and see her, but I stopped when I heard mommy and daddy fighting, mommy was saying she didnt want the baby, and that daddy made her have it, and it would be unfair to the world if they brought another Rachel into it, because she already regretted bringing one crazy girl into this world, she couldnt bring in a second. Anyways so the baby was born, and I heard it crying, and then my mom. She she suffocated it! She killed my baby sister! Because she thought I was so horrible. So when I heard you say that, I sort of lost control and for that I am sorry. I am very grateful that you think of me as your sister, and from here on out my sweet girl I will do everything I can do to be the best big sister out there. Okay? I love you Sarah."

"Oh my gosh Rachel I am so sorry! I had no idea! I for one think youre amazing."

"As do I." came a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Puck?? I Uh. Did you hear how much did you hear? I uh"

"I heard everything. Lets take a walk Berry."

PUCK POV

That has got to be the most jacked up story Ive ever heard, and to hear that it happened to my sweet little Rachel, wait my sweet Rachel? There is something seriously wrong with me. Right back to the story I knew I shouldnt have eavesdropped, but honestly what could I do? So I asked berry to go on a walk with me, to see if maybe there was something else she wasnt telling me.

Review please... :D


	2. just another day in puckleberry paradise

Hey readers! So sorry for the long break! I didn't know where to go with 'My Sister', but I think I have gotten back on track... so with no further distraction... here we go!

Puck POV

Honestly, how could her mom just up and kill her baby like that? I mean sure Berry makes me want to light myself on fire like almost all the time, but that doesn't mean i'd actually go and do that shit.

"Listen Ber- I mean Rachel, I'm uh sorry your mom's such a bitch"

"Honestly Noah, at this point in my seventeen years of existence I think i'll survive without her... Why do you care? Mr Slushie my face every day since we were what? eight?"

Shit. She was right. I am officially a member of the toolshed.

"Look Berry. I know i've been a douche before, but it's like my front with you... I can't just let you see that i'm actually a knight in shining armor or you'll jump my bones and we can't have another Quinn, can we?"

Well... that got her laughing at least. God I could listen to her laugh every second of the day if she'd let me. Wait, what the hell did I just say? God i'm so pussy whipped! Damn that Berry and her stupid magical mini skirts.

"Noah?"

"Yes Berry?"

"Why do you think my mother hated me so much? I mean was only eight years old! I didn't talk nearly as much as I do now, and I did everything I was asked right when I was asked to do it, I just... I d-d-don't understand!"

Oh Lord. The tiny girl sitting on the bench next me is crying, of all things God, really? Crying? I hate girl tears, especially from my sister and my Rachel.

"Hey. C'mere. She has no idea what an amazing daughter she had,and how she would grow up and become this super hot jew who could sing and dance better than anybody before her. She didn't know how smart you'd grow up to be, using words that don't make any sense to anybody but you half the time. She didn't realize that she abandoned the most beautiful girl in the world, but you know something Rach? She doesn't even deserve to share any chromosomes with you, because you my friend are the epitome of a star, and she never saw your shining potential."

"But you see it? You think all those things? Or did you just make that up?"

"Honestly Berry. You think a hot jew like me could make something like that up? Of course I meant it. Every part of it. You have endured so much in such a short life, I don't envy you, but at the same time I do envy your strength to push through it all and be the gold star obsessed super chatty girl we all know and love."

"Love?"

"I.. uh You know I mean like the saying... you know"

"Relax Noah. It was a joke, I know you don't love me. Now that would be a miracle, we should head back, it's getting dark and you forgot a coat... as usual"

"Shut up Berry. But someday you'll see that I'm right and you're amazing, just look at my sister, she adores you with everything she has. She asked my mother to make you an official Puckerman"

"Awe I love her, she has so much potential, she is so smart and beautiful and talented; you ought to see her drawings Noah. She's amazing"

"Just like her sister"

HEY! thanks for reading guys! review and let me know if the puckleberry train is going the right way! love ya guys! happy new year!

kaycee :)


	3. Stupid Feelings

**A/N: Hey faithful readers! So sorry this kinda went on hiatus I solemnly swear to update as much as possible from here on out. Only cuz I love ya so! Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Obviously. Except Rachels evil mom and her poor baby sister Grace, R.I.P sweet angel.

Stupid Feelings.

NOAH POV

So its been what? Three days since Rachel and I took that walk in the cold, but something about that night will not get the fuck out of my head, and it is driving me crazy.

Rachel said it would be a miracle for me to love her.

a MIRACLE for ME to love HER.

Is she mental?

Id be the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet to even share a milkshake with Rachel freaking Berry, and she has the balls to say itd be a miracle for ME to love HER.

She wants a miracle?

Shabbat Shalom, ask and you shall receive.

But I cant do this alone; I need backup and reinforcement

Sarah! Get your ass in here! We got a Berry to impress!

So the next day I got up at the ass crack of dawn,

I mean who ever sees the clock before it reads 10:00 a.m.?

Anyways, I hauled ass over to Berrys house, jimmied the back door and set the plan in motion...

A/N: What is Noah and Sarahs big plan to show Rachel her miracle? stay tuned to My Sister to find out! And of course lovely friends, Please Please Review! J


End file.
